


Czerwień twej krwi największym dobrem

by Underthewater2016



Series: Tęczowe McDanno [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Blood, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, mcdanno
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016





	Czerwień twej krwi największym dobrem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



Danny nigdy nie przepadał za szpitalami. Może miał coś z tym wspólnego fakt, że te zimne, bezosobowe sale zawsze kojarzyły mu się z bólem, chorobami i śmiercią. Wyjątek stanowiły sale dla dzieci i oddział położniczy, który dziwnym zbiegiem okoliczności też urządzony był w przyjemnych, jasnych kolorach. Ale jako, że Danny nie był ani dzieckiem, ani kobietą w ciąży, musiał jakoś wytrzymać w tym nieprzyjemnym otoczeniu. Zwłaszcza, że nie znajdował się w szpitalu bez powodu. Tego dnia odbywała się akcja oddawania krwi na rzecz chorej na raka Ellen, koleżanki z klasy Grace. Jego kochana małpka, jak na wzorową przyjaciółkę przystało, obiecała koleżance, że ktoś z jej rodziny na pewno się pojawi i odda krew potrzebującej.

Problem pojawił się, gdy trzeba było zdecydować, kto z nich przyjedzie oddać krew. Rachel odpadała z wiadomych powodów - panicznie bała się widoku krwi. Zapewne dlatego nie przepadała za jego pracą, uważając ją za byt krwawą i niebezpieczną. Danny był bardzo ciekawy, jak jego była żona znosiła okres, skoro zieleniała na sam widok czerwonych plam.

Stan natomiast o dziwo bardzo ochoczo podszedł do pomysłu oddania krwi. Podobno od lat był honorowym dawcą, uważając, że w ten oto sposób mógł pomagać ludziom w inny sposób, niż ładować kasę w instytucje charytatywne. Bardzo szlachetnie i choć niechętnie, Danny musiał mu to przyznać.

Niestety w noc przed dniem akcji, Stan dostał ostrej biegunki, o czym Rachel nie wahała się go poinformować, budząc go telefonem o czwartej nad ranem z informacją, że to jemu przypadnie zaszczyt oddania krwi. Pech chciał, że Danny nigdy wcześniej nie miał możliwości oddawać krwi. Oczywiście nie licząc tej odrobiny, która przeznaczona była na regularne badania konieczne w pracy w policji. To jednak było coś zupełnie innego. Szybkie ukłucie, sekunda ssania i po problemie. W tym czasie mógł udawać, że ziewa, czy odwrócić wzrok na coś, co rzekomo go zainteresowało, po czym robić zaskoczoną minę, że to już. Tu nie miał tej możliwości. Musiał usiąść na fotelu, patrzeć, jak wbijają mu igłę w żyłę i jak jego własna krew sunie długą rurką aż do foliowego woreczka z jakimś płynem, bujającego się na dziwnym urządzeniu z wagą, którego nazwy nie pamiętał. Skąd o tym wiedział? Oczywiście od wujka google.

Danny przełknął z trudem, gdy jedna z pielęgniarek podeszła do niego z niewielką żyletką w dłoni. Kobieta z pewnością zrobiłaby furorę w horrorach. Ten wzrok i maniakalny uśmiech mogły należeć tylko do psychopaty.

\- Proszę podać rękę - poprosiła i Danny niepewnie wyciągnął dłoń, mając nadzieje, że nie spróbuje tą żyletką podciąć mu żył. Niemal był wstanie wyobrazić sobie jej demoniczny śmiech, gdy krwawiłby jak zarzynana świnia, tamując tryskającą jak fontanna, czerwoną ciecz wszystkim, co miałby pod ręką. Całe szczęście skończyło się tylko niewielkim nakłuciem palca, przez co odetchnął z niemałą ulgą, wypuszczając ze świstem powietrze przez usta.

\- Nie było tak źle, czyż nie? - poklepała go po ramieniu. - Na pierwszy raz wszyscy tak reagują. - dodała, po czym wręczyła mu jakąś kartę i kazała pójść z tym dalej do lekarza. Nie zdążył nawet zapytać po co, bo jego miejsce zajęła kolejna osoba.

Po krótkim, standardowym sprawdzeniu stanu jego zdrowia, który okazał się tak zwyczajny, że aż nudny - zapewne za sprawą starego lekarza, który mówił i poruszał się tak wolno i flegmatycznie, że Danny aż zaczął ziewać - zmuszony był stanąć przed swoim największym koszmarem.

Samym oddaniem krwi.

W pomieszczeniu były cztery krzesła, przypominające odrobinę leżaki z szerokimi podłokietnikami, wokół których ciągnęły się kable, rurki i przewody, niczym jadowite węże, mające nagle ożyć i ugryźć go w dupę.

\- Danny - wzdrygnął się, słysząc swoje imię. Koło wolnego krzesła, które miał zająć, siedział McGarrett we własnej osobie, szczerząc się do niego jak wariat. - Nie spodziewałem się, że tu przyjdziesz.

\- Zdecydowałem się w ostatniej chwili. - usiadł na swoim miejscu, starając się nie patrzeć na to, co z jego ręką robi pielęgniarka.

\- I słusznie. Im nas więcej, tym lepiej. W końcu nie robimy tego bez powodu, prawda?

\- Zgadza się - mruknął, przymykając oczy, gdy poczuł ból w zgięciu łokcia.

\- Wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz dość blado.

\- W jak jego kurwa mać, najlepszym. - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco do pielęgniarki, która obrzuciła go karcącym spojrzeniem.

\- Pierwszy raz?

\- To aż tak oczywiste?

\- Nie da się ukryć. Ale słuchaj, to nic złego, każdy kiedyś robił to po raz pierwszy. Kiedy ja oddawałem krew pierwszy raz, byłem zaledwie dziewiętnastoletnim szczylem. Byłem tak bardzo przerażony, że myślałem o zwianiu z krzesła już w chwili, gdy na nim siadałem.

\- I jak sobie poradziłeś ze strachem? - spytał szczerze ciekawy. Jeśli istniał sposób na pozbycie się strachu przed igłą lub zapomnienie o niej na chwilę, był gotów się tego podjąć. Nawet jeśli miałoby być to coś tak głupiego, jak śpiewanie chihuahua na cały głos, czy odgrywanie Hamleta z ciśnieniomierzem w ręce.

\- Był tam pewien mężczyzna, nie mógł być starszy od nas. Powiedział mi, że kilka lat wcześniej miał poważny wypadek samochodowy, w którym prawie zginęła jego córka. Uratowała ją jedynie szybka transfuzja krwi. Podobno od tamtej pory regularnie oddawał krew, chcąc choć minimalnie spłacić dług, który zaciągnął u Boga, który sprawił, że jego córeczka przeżyła. - Danny pociągnął nosem i w miarę dyskretnie przetarł oczy. - Ale najbardziej wzruszyło mnie to, gdy mi podziękował. Tak. Podziękował mi za to, że też chcę pomóc innym, oddając im cząstkę samego siebie. Dodał też, że jeśli się boję, to on może potrzymać mnie za rękę, że to mi doda otuchy. - Steve wyciągnął w jego stronę dłoń, a Danny, nawet nie wahał się położyć na niej swojej i uścisnąć.

McGarrett uśmiechnął się szeroko, zacieśniając uchwyt na jego ręce i Danny odkrył, że już się nie boi. Patrzenie na ciemnoczerwoną ciecz, wypływającą z jego żyły i biegnącą rurką, nie powodowało już u niego strachu, ani potrzeby ucieczki. Co więcej, czuł się dumny, że się na to odważył, szczęśliwy, że był w stanie w ten prosty (i tani) sposób pomóc innym i wdzięczny Steve'owi za jego pomoc. Bez niego najprawdopodobniej nie dałby rady.

\- Dziękuję - powiedział, gdy stali już na korytarzu, przytrzymując opatrunki. - To mi pomogło.

\- Nie ma za co. Cieszę się, że wszystko z tobą dobrze.

\- Nie, poważnie, gdy by nie ty, prawdopodobnie zbłaźniłbym się na oczach wszystkich rodziców, przez co później Grace byłaby smutna, a Rachel usiłowałaby mi wydrapać oczy przez to, że skompromitowałem ich w oczach szkolnej rady.

\- Nie sądzę żeby było tak źle.

\- Nie znasz mojej byłej żony. Ale poważnie, mogę ci się w jakiś sposób odwdzięczyć? Nie wiem, piwo? Lunch?

\- W sumie to czemu nie? Wpadnij do mnie wieczorem, napijemy się piwa, pogadamy i obejrzymy jakiś mecz.

\- I potrzymamy się za ręce - prychnął rozbawiony. Nie mniej taki sposób spędzenia wieczoru jak najbardziej mu odpowiadał.

\- Nie miałbym nic przeciwko. - Steve uśmiechnął się w ten nietypowy sposób, który sprawiał, że nogi Dannego stawały miękkie, jakby były zrobione z waty. Zaniemówił, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa.

\- Podobnie jak nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żebyś został dziś u mnie na noc.


End file.
